


passion underneath the turtleneck

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It had been Tsuge's own fault. Lost in thought in his new erotic story he was working on, he had been swayed away by a wave of inspiration and hadn't moved an inch from the desk ever since, without lunch.
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	passion underneath the turtleneck

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Minato finds out about Tsuge writing erotica

It had been Tsuge's own fault. Lost in thought in his new erotic story he was working on, he had been swayed away by a wave of inspiration and hadn't moved an inch from the desk ever since, without lunch. It should be mentioned however, that he always thought of his beloved cat and had of course fed her.

His fingers were flying rapidly over the keyboard, eyes fixated on the screen. He didn't have to think hard about what he wanted to put down, it appeared in his head and all he had to do is type it.

Lost in his rather steamy story about a young, handsome gay club dancer and his new lover, he totally overheard the doorbell the first time it rang. Udon gave a meow before jumping off the cat tree and walking around.

Tsuge's head turned around fast. Panicking, he remembered that he had indeed ordered something that should arrive today.

He gulped, hastily jumping off his seat and patting his turtleneck sweater.

If it really was Minato, he didn't want to let the chance go by to see him by waiting too long, having Minato think he wasn't home and walking away with the parcel.

When Tsuge pulled the door open in a rush, Minato was still there, though he seemed to be already looking around, wondering what to do.

"Hi," he said, and smiled at Udon laying on the floor.

"Hello," Tsuge said as stiff as ever.

"I need you to sign this," Minato said, and Tsuge nodded.

He grabbed a pen and tried to put down his name but it was not writing properly anymore.

"Let me get a new one quickly," Tsuge said and Minato raised an eyebrow.

"No need to rush," he said before putting the parcel down to pet Udon, "this was the last one for today."

"Ahh.. umm I see," Tsuge stammered before running around to find a working pen.

He startled Udon who shrieked up, running to the back and Minato made two steps inside, before realizing he was intruding.

"Sorry," he mumbled formally, but Tsuge shook his head.

"You can wait here while I look for a pen. I have them in the other room."

'The other room' sounded less heavy than 'bedroom', Tsuge thought.

Minato nodded. He stood alone in the small apartment, looking around before the open laptop caught his attention.

Sometimes, Tsuge would write without glasses and use extra large letters, just like today.

 _When he slid his tongue against the other boy's_ , _he felt like he went to heaven_ , was written there. 

Minato blinked a few times before rereading and realizing that he had indeed read "he"

Minato blushed. It was unlike him, but reading such blunt words in this moment so unexpectedly was something even he wasn't prepared for.

Then he grinned a bit to himself, with Tsuge already coming back.

It was too late, Tsuge realized right away. He wasn't dumb, and he could tell from Minato's face what was going on.

Unsure of what to say, he signed the document and handed it to the blond with his head slightly down. Maybe he should change postal service. Or move to another building. Or better, to another city. He could write anywhere. But Adachi... Or move to another country?

"Tsuge-san?" Minato interrupted Tsuge's inner screeching, stepping into Tsuge's personal space.

"I happen to read what you were writing.. I didn't know you wrote boys love romance.. or.. well," he chuckled.

/Please do it quickly and get it over with/

"I thought it was cute"

Tsuge blinked, slowly raising his head. His turtleneck felt too warm all of a sudden. Minato must be kidding, right? Teasing him.

"It reminds me of me and my ex," Minato said slowly, his head turning to the screen, "Ah, but I probably shouldn't mention him. I don't want to remember. Anyway," he added, and his lips reflected in the light of Tsuge's warm lamp, "I'm kinda curious about how it goes on, in the story I mean."

Tsuge tried to find his voice. "The aahh... story, yes.. I haven't really thought it through yet," he stammered.

Minato smiled.

"I have to go but, let me read some more next time!"

Tsuge nodded. It was almost like he was in a trance. He awkwardly walked Minato to the door, but even this felt like he was on autopilot. 

Accidentally, their fingers touched when they both tried to reach for the knob at the same time.

\Who would have thought.. there is passion underneath that turtleneck.. Maybe I can be of inspiration to him\

Tsuge froze on his spot when he began to see what Adachi had also experienced. The fantasy of another person. In Minato's mind, they were sitting on the couch, or more like, Tsuge was sitting on the couch, the laptop on his legs and typing happily while Minato was lying on the couch with his head against Tsuge's legs, crawling Udon on his belly, and occasionally Tsuge stroking Minato's hair. 

"Yes," Tsuge said firmly, more to the thoughts than an answer to Minato's question. He really needed to pay more attention not to be found out. 

Minato smiled. "Alright then," he said before stepping outside, "goodnight" 

"Goodnight!" Tsuge closed the door, rushing to his laptop again to type down the rest of the story, not stopping until it was late at night. 


End file.
